falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
My Thoughts on the Metroid Series
Ahhhh, yes, Metroid. One of the best game series' of all time. FYI, I'm going in chronological order, not release order. The First Mission Metroid. The first title of the Metroid series. This game made non-linearity popular along with Legend of Zelda, and marked the start of a popular franchize. Although, I think Metroid is a little difficult at times, and I usually don't reccomend people start with this one. The Galactic Phazon Crisis Samus' first 3D adventure was Metroid Prime, on of, if not, my favorite games of all time. The first person shooter approach turned a lot of Metroid fans off, but it works. The only thing I didn't like about this game was that the Screw Attack wasn't in it. And one other thing, Meta-Ridley kinda confuses me. Is it the original Ridley with cybernetic bodyparts, is he a creature made to look like Ridley with cybernetic body parts, or is he a remake of the robot Ridley from Metroid: Zero Mission? If anyone has any ideas, please leave a comment, that's always confused me. The Ultimate Power Metroid Prime Hunters.... meh. I haven't beaten this game, I don't like it, and I don't reccomend it. Prime Reborn Metroid Prime Echoes wasn't as good as the first, but overall, I kinda liked it. It was extremely long and extremely difficult, but overall, I don't think it was that bad. I mean, Hunters is still the worst offender of the series. The Mutant Metroid Prime Corruption was also pretty good. I wasn't a big fan of the wiimote gimmick, but I got used to it. The story was pretty good too. Although, I think Nintendo felt that people thought that Echoes was too hard and decided to make this one a lot easier to make up for it. It's just a little too easy. The hyper mode and the fact that phazon gives back health just made it way too easy. Return of Samus The second game in the series wasn't very good in my opinion. Black and white, linear, boring. Return of Mother Brain Mother Brain, Kraid, Ridley, and all the space pirates return in Super Metroid, the best 2D Metroid game. But seriously, what's up with all the supers? Super Mario, Super Metroid, Super Castlevania, I guees they'll start putting a U at the end of all the Wii. U. games next..... The Reunion In Metroid: Other M, Samus is reunited with old war friends, and that's all I'm going to say until I officially review it. The Infection Metroid Fusion is also good. I don't like the non-linearity, but it's still fun. I can't wait to see what happens next in the series. The Pinball Game Well... Metroid Prime Pinball was ok, but I can't say much about it. The Remake Metroid Zero Mission... I still haven't reviewed that have I? Meybe I'll do that after my Smash Bros. reviews. I usually reccomend people start with this one. It's easier than the original, although it's a bit short. Conclusion Metroid is one of my favorite series' of all, right up there with Sonic the Hedgehog and Super Smash Bros. If you want to try out this series, this is the order I would reccomend: Metroid: Zero Mission Super Metroid Prime Echoes Corruption Return of Samus Metroid Other M Fusion Hunters And then throw pinball in there somewhere if you want. Next Time, on The Dark Lord Vs. Major Franchizes... I take a look at the Star Fox series. Amazing space adventure that needs to stick around, or trash that the world will live without?